Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf
"Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. About The Story This story was inspired by the constant fan "shipping" of Hefty Smurf and Smurfette seen in various forms. Empath eventually becoming the Psyche Master in the alternate timeline shown in the story was inspired by Booker DeWitt's daughter Anna, who became Elizabeth, becoming Zachary Comstock's "seed of the Prophet" and using the floating city of Columbia to lay waste to New York City in 1984 in the Bioshock Infinite video game. Plot Summary Empath sees through the help of Traveler and Cupid what Smurfette's life would have been like if Hefty had his wish and Empath returned to Psychelia after his 150th birthday. In this timeline, Smurfette ended up falling in love with and marrying Hefty, which most Smurfs initially couldn't see as ever possibly working out in the long run, but in the end has resulted in them producing a child. Meanwhile, Empath felt trapped in Psychelia as he suffered having to live apart from his fellow Smurfs again, including Smurfette whom he started having feelings for, and which the Psyche Master is trying to purge from Empath's memory. Notes * This story contains some rather adult elements. * In the alternate timeline observed in this story, Smurfette wears a heart-shaped tattoo on both her arms. * Hotap from the Smurfs cartoon episode "Papa's Family Album" makes an appearance in this story. * Polaris Psyche is mentioned as being in the Smurf Village, but does not appear in the story. * Empath was offered the role of becoming the next Psyche Master in "The Exile From Psychelia". * Hefty proposing to Smurfette with an engagement ring is inspired by the HERO: The Guardian Smurf mini-stories where Hero proposes to both Wonder and Smurfette individually in a similar manner. * Smurfette's discussion of having a child with Hefty mirrors that with Papa Smurf in the alternate timeline of "Papa Smurf & Mama Smurfette". * The Smurflings' discussion about the one who catches the bouquet having to marry the one who catches the "slingshot" is a direct copy from the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf novel. * Tapper's line about binding marriages in "threefold cords that cannot quickly be broken" is a reference to Ecclesiastes 4:12: "Though one may be overpowered by another, two can withstand him. And a threefold cord is not quickly broken." Songs * "Believe" * "Invincible" * "Fighter" * "When He Shines" * "For Your Eyes Only" * "Nights In White Satin" Title Translations * French: Le roman de Schtroumpf Costaud ("The Romance Of Hefty Smurf") * Spanish: El romance del Pitufo Fortachón * German: Die Romanze von Hefty Schlumpf * Italian: Il romanticismo di Puffo Forzuto * Dutch: De romantiek van Potige Smurf The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeill (normal), Robert Duncan McNeill and Rick D. Wasserman (as the Psyche Master). * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Traveler -- Garrett Wang * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Tapper -- Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming Others * Psyche Master -- Rick D. Wasserman * Hotap -- Bill Lobley * Polaris Psyche -- Tim Russ * Cupid -- Alan Tudyk Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:Alternate timeline stories Category:Valentine's Day stories Category:Stories focusing on Hefty Smurf Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories with trigger warnings